


Allegations

by tempestuous_disaster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestuous_disaster/pseuds/tempestuous_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya wonders about her best friend’s secret. Chat Noir needs to learn how to control his tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegations

Alya Césaire dreams of one day being a reputable reporter and coupled with her idolization of Paris' famed superheroes, particularly the red and polka dotted wonder known as Ladybug, Alya created her famed Ladyblog in her honor. She had never thought that she would ever garner this much attention, but after several lucky breaks of being at the right place at the right time- though most people would protest that being at the scene of so many attacks to be considered lucky- and a few exclusive interviews with Ladybug, the Ladyblog was not a source to be ignored when it came to monster attacks and the daring superheroes. In light of her own newly amassed fame, there came certain expectations of the posts she published on her blog, and so, Alya always ran towards danger with her trusted phone at the ready, rarely away from it. Everyone has stopped trying to convince Alya that she should run to safety, they’ve all begrudgingly accepted that she’s too stubborn to listen. They were a bit placated when she acknowledged that the superheroes had better priorities than always making sure she was safe, she knew to keep her distance to not distract them from their work.

Though in this particular instance, she was filming from closer than her norm as she waited for the superheroes to save her best friend and get her feet safely planted on the ground again. A normal outing with her girl friends had turned into this mess. Most civilians had already sought shelter elsewhere since word quickly spread of the attack when every phone in Paris rang out in unison. Two years tended to build tolerance, every Parisian had become accustomed to them and it was often only tourists who panicked, but even they knew to expect these hindrances when visiting the city. The world at large was more than aware of Paris’ struggle with akuma possessions and attacks.

"Listen here you over sized octopus! I demand to be put down this instant!" Marinette could be heard yelling, her fists pounding on the tentacle keeping her 10 meters in the air. Alya sighed internally, when it came to everything except interacting with Adrien, Marinette was something else, and even that was no longer as true as before as she became able to interact with her crush with minimal stuttering. They finally cultivated some kind of friendship after being classmates for so long.

But Alya had better things to do than worry about her best friend's budding love life. Namely, a massive purple octopus created from the negative feelings of a Japanese chef whose food was insulted and ridiculed. Alya briefly entertained the idea that it was because of Chloe once again. She was unaware of where Chloe and Sabrina were today seeing as they weren't invited to the get together with the rest of their female classmates from _collège_.

“As everyone at home can see, we’re still awaiting the arrival of Paris’ beloved heroes and I advice anyone near the Louvre to watch for the monster’s possible approach. If possible, please abandon your vehicles and head indoors.” Alya reported as she followed the monster from behind at a distance.

"I said put me down!" Marinette yelled while glaring defiantly at the octopus chef whose name she was unable to catch. This particular akuma didn’t seem capable of speech, much like Mylène a year before. Speaking of her friends, she wondered where they decided to wait this attack out.

 _Where were Ladybug and Chat Noir?_ Alya questioned, capturing her best friend's ire at the monster that had held her captive as it went through Paris demolishing buildings and flinging away cars. She knows she probably should not be this amused, but Marinette was unharmed and it was kind of funny watching her shout without being acknowledged.

“That’s it! You better wait until I get my hands on you!” Marinette threatened.

From the corner of her eye, a black shape was seen traversing the Parisian roofs on all fours.

“And it looks like Chat Noir has arrived!” Alya announced with her camera trained at his entrance, she watched the superhero use his staff to attack the tentacle with a force beyond that of a normal human being and caused the monster to drop her best friend. Despite her confidence in Chat Noir, it didn't stop Alya's momentary panic as she watched her best friend free-fall but was immediately caught- bridal style she had to add- and whisked to safety.

“He’s saved Marinette! Now, we just need to wait for Ladybug!” Alya cried out happily.

Chat Noir returned instantaneously and several minutes later Ladybug arrived on scene, albeit visibly seething.

“I’m going to make takoyaki out of you!” The heroine cried out belligerently before calling her Lucky Charm. “Now get back here so we can kick your butt!”

“My lady, I’ll make sure to keep him octopied for you!” Chat Noir called out to her as he looped around.

The duo quickly discovered that the white cloth wrapped around one of its tentacles to be the possessed item and defeated the akuma, Ladybug cleansed the city of damage and they ended the fight with their customary fist bump. The entirety of the fight- with commentary- was captured by Alya and subsequently uploaded to her blog.

Considering the fight wasn't terribly long, Alya managed to once again meet up with Marinette, Juleka, Rose, Alix, and Mylène to continue their Saturday afternoon. It would take more than an attack to interrupt their long planned weekend outing.

 

 

Later that night, after Alya was warm and clean from her shower, she decided to check up on her viewers’ comments before choosing screenshots to add to her gallery. Amidst the various praises, spam messages, and other usual responses, Alya’s attention was drawn to a particular string of comments.

 **catbug201 3:06 pm** :  
What wouldn’t I do to have my own superhero <3 This Marinette sure is one lucky girl to have Chat Noir. I’ve seen them together outside of an attack. They were so cute.

Completely baffled, Alya hit “Read More Comments” in the hopes that this particular poster would elaborate on their comment.

 **QueenOFTacos 3:06 pm** :  
WHHHAAATTT?? What about Ladybug?

 **LADYnoir 3:07 pm** :  
NO!! I was rooting for them!

 **Animefan1997 3:08 pm** :  
are you going to elaborate on “together outside of an attack”?

Alya couldn’t help but rejoice. _Bless you Animefan1997!_

 **MidnightCurry 3:08 pm** :  
Yeah! Details!!!

 **catbug201 3:10 pm** :  
Oh, it was nothing much. She was just walking down the street when he dropped by and followed her around. She made him carry some of her stuff. They looked close. I was rooting for him and Ladybug, too. ☹ But this girl and Chat Noir seemed pretty cute, I mean look at his tail in the video!

Alya immediately went to watch her own video and it was during her best friend's rescue that she noticed what the commenter was referring to. She rewound the video and slowed it down to half speed, Alya watched in rapt fascination as Chat Noir slowly caught her best friend and as he jumped towards the roofs, his tail seemed to have a mind of its own and securely wrapped itself around Marinette's calf.

Alya hit pause, her screen freezing to an image of Chat Noir about to disappear from view with Marinette cradled in his arms, her arms secure around him with her head in the crook of his neck, and his tail bound around her leg. She’s seen too many attacks to know that this wasn’t the norm for a rescue by Chat Noir. They looked far too comfortable with each other.

“Marinette, you have a lot of explaining to do.” She mumbled as she saved a copy of the image to her computer before examining the rest of the video.

After picking some choice screen shots, such as the superheroes’ famous fist bump, she considered her work satisfactory and went to bed thinking about her best friend’s relationship with Chat Noir.

 

 

Though Alya wanted nothing more than to approach her best friend about her recent discovery and the reporter in her wanted to grill Marinette before their classes for lycée started, her instincts told her to sit on this information. So when she next saw her best friend, she smiled and pretended that she wasn’t dying to interrogate her. Instead, she opted to join Nino’s discussion with Marinette and Adrien, curious as to why the boy was gesturing excitedly.

“Alya! There’s a Jagged Stone concert next month! We all should totally go together!” Nino said, practically bouncing. “The opening act is that band I showed you last week.”

“I’m in, just tell me when and where. What about you two?” Alya looked towards Adrien and Marinette.

“If I’m free, I’ll definitely be up for it.” Adrien supplied.

“Is that even a question from my best friend? I love him! Of course I’ll go!” Marinette said, barely stopping herself from bouncing as well.

“Marinette! Adrien!” Nino cried happily before launching himself at his two friends. The three ended in a laughing heap on the floor and Alya just shook her head at their antics before helping them back up.

She looked between Marinette and Adrien as they headed for their first class. Alya allowed the two of them to walk in front of her while she pulled Nino back to observe them. The two conversed easily without Marinette’s old stuttering, but remained platonically friendly. _Did Marinette move on?_

 

 

It took quiet some time afterwards- a whole month! the reporter in her wailed, but Alya was proud to say her patience was well rewarded. For some reason, Chat Noir was always drawn to Marinette's presence and held her safety as a top priority, even over other people’s. A rather pompous businessman was rather displeased when it was Marinette instead of himself who was taken away to safety. It had happened a few more times, that Chat Noir would take her away and only when she was far enough that he would return to the fight, Ladybug always joined him a few minutes later. And in those moments, she once again managed to catch a glimpse of Chat Noir's tail inching around Marinette.

On the other frontier, Marinette and Adrien’s friendship was getting along swimmingly but did not broach the romantic frontier, at least from what she’s seen. There was nothing for her to really observe, though they were becoming such best friends that part of her got jealous and often sought Nino out for company.

It wasn't until the opening of a renovated park in Chat Noir's honor- Ladybug to receive her own in a different part of the city in just a week- that Alya managed to watch her best friend interact with the superhero without the adrenaline of akuma attacks and quick escapes.

Chat Noir was here by himself and had delighted the crowd with his willingness for handshakes, selfies, and autographs after the ceremony concluded. Alya waited until the crowd thinned for a chance to have a small interview.

"Alya Césaire here for the Ladyblog," Alya said as she approached Chat Noir, Marinette just behind filming with Alya’s camera. She had instructed Marinette to not press anything no matter what and she’ll edit the video before uploading it to her blog, she refused to lose any of the footage due to her best friend’s clumsiness. "I just wanted to see if I could have a quick word with you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Chat Noir said, smiling at Alya before flicking his gaze to Marinette and winking.

"First off, I and many of my viewers would like to thank you and Ladybug for all the work that you've done for Paris. There are not enough statues and parks in the world that could express our gratitude to the two of you,” Alya began. “But what we know of you is limited to the fact that you’ve made it your duty to save the city and then disappear after you save the day. I would like to know what you’re willing to divulge to us about who you are, that is without compromising your identity.”

Chat Noir grinned, his eyes gleamed and looked towards Marinette once more.

“I’m a-fur-raid that I’ll have to be vague, but I can tell you little fun facts about me.” He paused for a second, trying to decide on what to say. “I have an interest in fencing and . . . I’ve been learning how to paw-lay the piano since I was little.”

“Though that narrows it down a bit, I’m sure there are still a few thousand possible candidates for Chat Noir’s civilian identity.” Alya joked.

“Exactly my point! Take off the suit and mask, and you’ll have an ordinary teenager who can easily blend into the crowd.” He winked at Marinette who had started giggling.

“If you’re not willing to say anything that could be traced back to your real name, then will you tell us about your motivation in protecting Paris? I know it’s not just akuma attacks, but even regular robberies and with a lost child or two that you’re help hasn’t gone unnoticed.” Surprisingly he seemed a bit embarrassed at that.

“Wow, you really keep track of what I do, don’t you?” He grinned widely.

“I may run the Ladyblog but you’re a superhero too, you know.” Alya parried back.

“Then I’m more than happy to answer your question. I help purr-tect Paris because I can. I have the ability to, so why shouldn’t I? Besides, that also means spending so much time with Ladybug, I think that’s a good reason all by itself, don’t you think?” Chat Noir leaned towards her and squinted.

Alya laughed. “You have another point there!”

“Of course! Everyone loves Ladybug, especially me.” Chat Noir said proudly.

“Thank you for your time and once more, thank you on behalf of the city of Paris.” Alya said, not willing to take anymore of his time and spotting Nino waving at her. She walked away and joined her friend, leaving Marinette behind with Chat Noir.

 

 

Alya once again found herself in front of her computer, this time reviewing Marinette’s video from the park today and focusing all her attention on Chat Noir, primarily when his eyes flickered to Marinette behind the camera. She counted that he had winked twice and each time his face subtly getting just a bit flirtier as he looked just above the camera with lidded eyes and a subtle smirk. It wasn’t until the end of the video that Alya found what she was looking for. Though she wasn’t able to witness the video’s contents first hand as she was distracted by Nino’s arrival, she had more than enough to draw her conclusions.

“How is my princess doing today?” Chat Noir’s amused face was taking more of the screen as he approached Marinette, whose laugh floated through her speakers. He stopped just far enough that only his upper body was still in view.

Alya grinned at the video. _Princess? He calls her princess?_

“I’m doing fine, kitty. Just helping Alya out a bit, how about you? Not letting the attention get to your head I hope.”

Chat Noir faked an insulted expression and clutched his chest dramatically.

“As if anyone’s attention but yours is enough for me.” His expression immediately became flirty, more so than when he was in Alya’s immediate vicinity. “In fact I’ve felt like I haven’t spent enough time with you and was hoping you’d be able to make some time for me.”

“I don’t know about that . . . I’d have to check my schedule for this week. Maybe I can add you in somewhere between working on my new design and bedtime.”

“Should I come visit the princess at her tower and recite her sonnets as she graces the world from her balcony?” Alya’s attention focused on Chat Noir’s tail slowly appearing to the side of the screen and heading towards something to the left of the camera.

“Hey! What have I said about personal space?” Marinette laughing voice teased, more laughter was heard as the screen shook and pointed down towards the grass.

“I thought I was an exception to it. Didn’t you confess your affections for me?” Chat Noir’s laugh could be heard, as well as Marinette’s indignant huffs. But that was all to the conversation as seconds later she could hear her own voice asking Marinette for her phone and the video promptly cutting off.

That was it. She needed to get to her best friend’s house, _right now_. A phone call was not going to work with this conversation. She glanced at the clock; it was only 8:19 pm. Not too late that she couldn’t visit Marinette, and it was Saturday to boot.

 

 

Alya had just passed by the Agreste Mansion, walking down the street between the school and the Dupain-Cheng bakery when she saw a familiar black blur leaping across the rooftops going in the same direction. It jumped over the chimney that separated Marinette’s balcony and disappeared from view.

Sensing an opportunity, Alya picked up her pace and immediately arrived at the bakery. Tom was the one who greeted her entrance. The bakery had just closed and Marinette’s parents were getting ready to turn in for the night. Alya climbed the stairs to the family’s home with Sabine, who called up to Marinette as they entered the living room.

“One second!” Marinette called back before a series of suspicious thumps began.

Alya wasn’t going to give her more than a second and without preamble; she climbed the last set of stairs to push open the trap door leading to Marinette’s room. She was rewarded with the sight of Marinette ushering Chat Noir up the stairs towards her bed loft by pushing his back with both hands. The two comically froze in place and looked at her in a way akin to a deer caught in headlights.

“Hi Marinette,” Alya said and allowed herself entrance into the room as though she hadn’t figured out her best friend’s dirty little secret. After turning down Sabine’s offer for snacks, she quickly shut the trap door with a soft resounding thud that signaled her best friend’s fate and leaving her in the company of two mortified teenagers. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

“Hi Alya,” Marinette said slowly. “I didn’t know you were coming to see me tonight.”

“I’m not allowed to come and visit my best friend?” Alya gave her the most disarming smile she possessed but inside she was cackling.

“Of course you can, you know how much I love you.” Both Marinette and Chat had resumed normal postures, though Marinette had a rather tight expression on her face.

“Then I hope you don’t mind that I stay for a bit.” Alya sat herself down on the chaise and crossed her legs.

The best friends refused to acknowledge the superhero whose tail had wound itself around Marinette’s hips and was glancing at the two of them back and forth.

“Is there something you needed to talk to me about?”

“Nothing really, I just wanted to see you.”

“Are you sure you don’t want any snacks?”

“I’m good, don’t worry. My mom made some really great curry for dinner.”

“The recipe she made from when that Indian diplomat came to visit a while back?”

“The very same one, she made a few changes to experiment a bit and suit more of our family’s taste.”

“I’d really like to try it.”

“Come over next Saturday, mom promised to teach me the recipe.”

“Then I hope you won’t mind if I make some for Juleka, you know how much she likes curry.”

“Of course, we can invite the others again. We’ve only managed to hang out twice since the time you got kidnapped by that octopus.”

“Please don’t mention that, thinking about that octopus still makes me cringe a little.”

“I know what you mean. That thing was massive. We can all meet after they open that new park dedicated to Ladybug and go to my house. It’s an event that I have to cover for the Ladyblog.”

“Right. I can meet all of you at your place, since I have something to do before then.”

“Oh, I forgot. You can’t go to the ceremony for the new park.”

“I have a few errands to run. I can just watch it on your blog later. Make sure to get an interview with Ladybug.”

“GIrl, you know I will. My Ladyblog is _the_ place to get information on our two _beloved_ superheroes.” Finally, Alya let her eyes roam towards Chat Noir. He and Marinette hadn’t moved much, though she raised her eyebrows at Chat Noir’s tail.

Marinette seemed to have noticed it and carefully unwrapped it. She resumed pushing Chat Noir up the stairs, though more gently than earlier. He got the hint and with only a soft “see you tomorrow, princess”, he exited through the trap door.

“So . . . princess, huh?” Alya asked teasingly, grinning at her best friend.

Marinette turned towards her and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

 

 

In the end, Alya didn’t really grill Marinette too hard, but did get her admit that Chat liked to visit her once in a while. She begged her not to say anything since her parents wouldn’t be too keen on the fact that a boy– superhero or not- visited their daughter so late at night. Alya let it go and supposed that when Marinette was ready to talk, she would tell her everything.

It wasn’t until Alya went to school and watched Adrien interacting with Marinette that she remembered two very crucial facts: Marinette’s continuous crush on Adrien and Chat Noir’s love for Ladybug. She stared unabashedly as Adrien leaned against the wall next to Marinette and looked at her with those flirty, half-lidded eyes she often saw on Chat Noir before Marinette laughed and pushed his shoulder jokingly. _Is my best friend part of some kind of love square with a superhero duo and a model?_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I wanted to contribute somehow (though it’s not my best work) and it might be a bit out of character. My bad. I’m currently snowed in and had the sudden inspiration to write over doing my homework like a good student. I hope there weren’t any really bad mistakes since this wasn’t proofread by anyone else but me. I haven’t written anything in two years.
> 
> 2\. Takoyaki is Japanese octopus balls.
> 
> 3\. Though Ladybug is more popular, Chat Noir would get recognized for his own work.
> 
> 4\. I want to write friendship fics between the classmates. The show made it seem like they have pretty good relationships except for Chloe and Sabrina.
> 
> 5\. This was supposed to be a slightly angsty Alya centric fic at first, but I feel like we haven’t seen enough of anyone else for me to get a good read on their character without creating a backstory about her that may be completely different from what could later be revealed. I didn’t want to deviate too much from cannon. Then it turned into this, whatever this can be classified as.
> 
> 6\. This is post-reveal btw.


End file.
